Unknown Feelings
by KateAye
Summary: Tsurara already knows within herself that she's in love with her waka, Rikuo; both in human and yokai form. But how about Rikuo? Does he also loves her or will she remain as a mere servant in his life? There'll be a lot of twists in this fanfic!
1. Chapter 1: A Broken Hearted Yuki-Onna

**A/N: Kon'nichiwa! I hope you guys will like this fanfic.**  
**I dedicate this to all RiTsu fans like me. ^_^**

**Enjoy reading! :D**

* * *

"KANA!" Night Rikuo yelled as he ran towards the shaken human girl. Before the monster can slice Kana in half using its claw, Rikuo beaten the monster he's fighting with and quickly ran to Kana. Rikuo carried her by the waist and jumped to a branch of a tree. Tears started to form from Kana's eyes.

"You shouldn't be here!" Rikuo told her in a hoarse voice.

"B-but…" Kana snorted between her cries.

Rikuo stood up. " Let's talk later. Tsu—" He stopped. _'No. I can't let Tsurara guard Kana. She'll find out the truth.'_ He pondered.

"Just stay here. We'll take the monsters away from here." Rikuo jumped down.

" W-wait!"

"What?"

"G-goodluck." Kana mumbled,

Rikuo didn't bother to reply. He called out his subordinates.

"Guys! Take the monsters away from the tree!"

"Yes, Waka!" Kubinashi, Kurotabou, Aotabou and Kejoro replied in unison.

Tsurara looked up at the branch of the tree. Her brows met. "What?! Why's Kana here?"

Rikuo pulled Tsurara's hand and drag her away from the fighting scene. They hid behind a building.

"Waka?!" Tsurara wondered with a questionable look.

"Just stay here." Rikuo calmly said

"But I have to fight waka!" Tsurara insisted.

Rikuo sighed. " Kana should not see you."

"But Master—" She was cut off by her master.

"It's an order, Tsurara." He told him with a serious look on his face.

'Though Tsurara wanted to keep on insisting, she gave up. She lowered her head.

"Got it, Master…"

Rikuo nodded and left Tsurara. He went back in the fighting scene. Tsurara cannot do anything besides watching her master and the others fighting the monsters. She's eagerly wanted to help, but after her Master ORDERED her to just stay there behind the building to prevent Kana from seeing her, she stopped insisting.

The Nura Clan was busy fighting the monsters. One monster noticed that Rikuo was avoiding near the tree because there's something… or someone there that MIGHT BE IMPORTANT to Rikuo. The monster headed towards Kana. Kana screamed. Rikuo shouted Kana's name once again and left the monster he's fighting with. Rikuo guarded Kana behind and pointed his sword in front of the monster. His crimson eyes were on fire.

" Don' . .her!" He said in a low voice but you can sense he's controlling his anger.

Upon hearing that, Tsurara clutched her chest. Her heart was aching. It really really hurts a lot.

'_What is this kind of feeling? It hurts.'_ She closed her eyes.

'_Itai…'_

Rikuo, Kubinashi, Aotabou, Kurotabou and Kejoro faught the monsters. When all the monsters were lying on the ground and Rikuo was about to use his Ōgi Meikyō Shisui, Sakura technique on the last one, the head monster but the head monster pleaded him.

" Stop! Stop! I give up! Spare my life, please….." The head monster admitted defeat.

Rikuo raised his brow."Hmmmm? Can't you see your subordinates? They're all dead."

**" **I don't care about them! Just please let me live! I take back my words!"

**FLASHBACK:****  
**_(__I take back my words!)_

Earlier, Rikuo, Tsurara and Aotabou were on their way home from school when a monster attacked them from behind when they're passing to a non-crowded area. Thanks to Aotabou, he carried Rikuo on his left and Tsurara on his right to dodge the monster's attack. He put them down and posed a fighting pose.

"Tonight." The head monster started.

"Eh?" Rikuo don't get what the monster means.

"Tonight at the lot near the central park. I challenge you to a match." The monster cleared.

"What? What for?" Rikuo asked.

"If I defeated you tonight, trash your throne as the next Master of All Spirits. If you defeated me, I'll leave you alone." He monster challenged him in a match.

"I DECLINE!" Rikuo said.

"If you won't come, I'll harm the humans with my subordinates." The monster threatened.

"You're blackmailing!" Rikuo shouted.

"I'll wait for you tonight at 10:10 in the evening. If you won't come or even late, I'm afraid—"

"I'LL COME!" Rikuo agreed. He will do anything just to protect his friends.  
**  
**"Deal?" The monster asked for assurance.  
**  
**"Deal." Rikuo assured.

"Just as I thought. You'll do anything just to protect those weak humans. That's why I don't want a weak quarter Yokai who can only transform when the sun sets to stand above all of us." The monster blunted.

"No one can talk to master like that!" Tsurara said as she was about to freeze the head monster.

Rikuo stopped Tsurara. "Don't. We had a deal."

"But waka…" Tsurara let it go.

"I'll see you tonight, then." Rikuo told the head monster.

The head monster turned around. " And one last thing, you can bring your subordinates. I'll bring mine. "MERCY" is not on my vocabulary. Be prepared to die. NYAHAHAHAHAHA!" After that, he jumped away.

"Is he even serious?" Aotabou asked without finding actually an answer.

" Let's go home. We have an appointment tonight." Rikuo said and they started to walk home.  
_**~END OF FLASHBACK~**_

" Take back your words?" Rikuo asked the head monster.

" Yes, I'm willing to take it back. Just let me go!" The head monster continually pleading.

""MERCY is not on my vocabulary" you said and even remind me to prepare to die… yet, you broke the deal. How pathetic of you to plea me after threatening me. And worst, being a leader who only cares about his own life is the most repulsive of having a clan." Rikuo said and positioned himself for the final attack.

" W-wait! No! No!"

"Ōgi Meikyō Shisui… Sakura."

"NOOOOOOOO!"

The Head Monster burned until it became an ash. The monster lying on the ground turned in to dusts.

" Unworthy leader." Kubinashi said.

" He's not serious at all." Aotabou answered his own question.

"You guys can go home. I'll be on my way soon." He told to his subordinates.

"Yes, Rikuo-sama!" They replied in unison.

Rikuo's sweat dropped and placed his forefinger on his lips. "Ssshhh… Don't call me by my name or she'll hear."

Kubinashi, Kurotabou and Aotabou looked up on the tree as well and all of them saw Kana looking back towards them. Actually, Kana can't see them clearly because it's dark.

" I see… the human girl is in there." Kurotabou uttered as he saw Kana.

"Sorry, Waka." Kubinashi apologized.

Kejoro bowed. "We'll be on our way then, Waka."

Kubinashi, Kurotabou, Aotabou and Kejoro walked back to Nura household. In the middle of the road, they noticed that Tsurara was not with them.

" Wait. Where's Tsurara?" Kubinashi asked them while looking everywhere.

" Maybe she went home first since Waka forbidden her to fight." Aotabou concluded.

" I wonder how she feels right now." Kejoro suddenly said with enigmatic tone.

" Eh?" The yokai boys were clueless by what she had said.

" Nothing! You'll never understand. Let's go." Kejoro said while waving her hands.

The Yokai boys just scratched their heads and continued to walk along with Kejoro on their way home.

The truth is, Tsurara was still hiding behind the building watching Rikuo and Kana.

" Are you alright?" Rikuo asked Kana.

" Y-yes. Thank you." Kana said. Her cheeks were red.

" I'll take you home." Rikuo turned around and was about to call the snake-like yokai when Kana grasped his gi. She blushed and let it go.

"I… I want to know you."

Rikuo turned to Kana. "Why is it, that you're always saying that whenever we meet?"

'_Itai…'_ Poor Tsurara.

" Because… I want to know you more! At least… at least, tell me your name!" Kana gathered all her courage to say it.  
_'I can't tell her my name.'_Rikuo thought and said, "I… protect people as possible as I can."

" But you're a yokai."

" Can't a yokai be good?"

" S-sorry…

" It's ok. Come, I'll take you home." Rikuo persisted.

"Let me be with you for awhile!" Kana insisted.

" You need to rest." Hesuggested.

"But—"

Before Kana can insist, Rikuo did something to her that put her to sleep. Rikuo princess cradled and stared at her.

Rikuo gazed at Kana. "I promised that I'll protect you… as long as I live."

Rikuo called the snake-like yokai and rode on it with Kana in his arms and flew over at Ienaga residence. Tsurara, who was still behind the building, stood there stiffened. The word "Protect" echoed through her mind all over. She closed her eyes sharply.

'_Protect… I… I shouldn't be here in the first place! It hurts…'_

Tsurara walked home with a broken heart.

* * *

**So how was it? Please review and please let me know what you think. Should I continue to update the next chapter? .**


	2. Chapter 2: Accidental Confession!

**A/N**: **I apologize for the short chapter. I admit, I only rushed in updating this for you guys 'cause I'll be busy 'til next week. We will be having our midterm exam this 2nd sem and there are a lot to review. But thanks anyway, for giving a review and for letting me know to continue this.**

**THIS IS A PURE RITSU (RikuoXTsurara) FANFIC. Please don't get me wrong. I'm not putting Tsurara behind the spotlight. I am also a big fan of this couple.**

**So here it is. Please enjoy and I promise the next chapter will be longer! So don't get mad! .**

**And don't forget to review after you read this! ;)**

* * *

Tsurara was staring at the Sakura tree where 'Night Rikuo' actually hanging out every night at the backyard of Nura household.

" Waka… he's not home yet."

It's been an hour since Rikuo took Kana home. Tsurara remembered what happened earlier. Tears began to fall from her eyes (accurately, ice tears).

" I… I should forget it!" She rubbed eyes to wash away her tears.

'_But why's Kana there anyway?'_

" Oh, you're still awake Tsurara." Kejoro spoke behind her.

Tsurara turned around. " K-Kejoro!"

" I was about to go in our room when I saw you here. You should rest you know." Kejoro told her.

Tsurara frowned and turned back at the sakura tree.

"Want me to tell you why Kana's been there?" Kejoro asked.

Tsurara didn't reply.

" I'll consider your silence as a yes, then. Well it's like this…" Kejoro started to tell the story.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

Earlier at Ienaga residence, Kana rolls over again and again in her bed then stared at the ceiling for a minute and got up from her bed.

" I can't sleep!" She grumpily said.

Kana walked towards the window and opened it. She hugged herself because it's cold.

" S-so cold... But why can't I sleep?"

She saw a light floating on the road with a crowd of people walking. She wondered why people were still walking late at night, 10 o'clock in the evening to be accurate. She focused on the floating light then realized that it's a lantern carrying by someone. She then focused on who's carrying it. When she realized who's carrying it, her eyes widened.

'_W-wait a sec… that's… The Master of all Spirit!' _Her mind snapped.

It's actually Night Rikuo and some of his Hyakki Yakou parading at night. They're heading to an abandoned lot for a battle with the monsters. Kejoro noticed Kana staring at them… no, at Night Rikuo.

'_T-that's one of Rikuo's friends and she's looking over here.'_

Kubinashi whispered at Kejoro. "Hey, Kejoro?"

Kejoro didn't reply.

He whispered again at Kejoro, this time it's louder and used her other name. "Kino!"

Keejoro was shock and looked at Kubinashi. "W-what?!"

" Good, you came back to your senses. Why are you spacing out?"

Kejoro moved shook her head. "N-nothing! Don't mind me."

Kubinashi looked at him with a blank face and then focused on the road.

Kejoro sighed and turned back at Kana's house. Kana is no longer at the balcony.

'_Eh? Where is she? I had a bad feeling about this…'_

When the battle began, Kana popped out from nowhere and that's when she let out a scream when the monster was about to attack her.

_**~end of flashback~**_

* * *

"It seemed she followed us. That girl, she's too star struck on waka's night form that 'causes her to be reckless." Kejoro said in an annoyed tone.

Tsurara hasn't still reacted.

Kejoro sighed. "I'll go to bed then. You should also sleep already." After that she turned and entered in their room.

How could she sleep if she knows that the reason her master hasn't returned yet was because of the fact that she was with that girl? And what he said to that human girl is driving her nuts!

Tsurara lowered her head. The sakura petals began to fall.

In a soft voice she said, "Is… is it possible for an aide like me to fall in love to her master?"

She blushed at what she had said.

"No. I can't take it back anymore. I've fallen for… master."

She clenched her hands into a fist for a support.

"I love you."

Tsurara looked up at the sakura tree and at that moment her heart stopped beating. There standing was the bewildered Rikuo Nura. His crimson eyes were in shock.

"Tsurara…" Rikuo uttered in a deep, husky voice.

* * *

Please let me know what you think so, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: Hide And Seek

**A/N: Sorry for the very late update. Been very busy in school. But now, it's vacation so I'll have time updating this fan fiction. Thanks for the reviews and please keep on reviewing! :D**

**Here it goes!**

* * *

Saturday morning, Tsurara was about to open the shoji screen from her room but stopped.

'_I can't face Rikuo-sama after what had happened last night!'_ Snapped out her mind.

**FLASHBACK:**

"I love you."

Tsurara looked up at the sakura tree and at that moment her heart stopped beating. There standing was the bewildered Rikuo Nura. His crimson eyes were in shock.

"Tsurara…" Rikuo uttered in a deep, husky voice.

"W-waka!" Tsurara shakily gasped, covering her mouth by the sleeves of her kimono. Her heart started pumping hysterically and despite being the yuki-onna, she felt hot. She stepped backward and ran panicky to her room and shut the shoji screen leaving her beloved master behind who didn't uttered any single word other than her name.

**~end of flashback~**

* * *

Tsurara shook her head. "It's still early. I'll just help prepare breakfast and after that I'm out!"

She opened the shoji screen a bit and popped out her head looking from left to right.

'_All clear…'_

She then opened the shoji screen wide and closed it. She left the room and headed towards the kitchen. She was out of space that made her surprise to see Wakana Nura chopping ingredients for their breakfast. She made Wakana worried since its usual for them to prepare breakfast together with Kejoro.

"Tsurara, is something wrong?" Wakana asked worriedly.

"N-nothing Wakana-sama!" Tsurara replied right away.

"Ohayou." Just-woken-up Kejoro greeted them behind her.

"Ahhh!" Tsurara was taken aback and looked somewhat scared. Her soul almost parted from her.

"Tsurara what's the matter with you?" Kejoro asked curiously with her hands on her hips.

"I-I don't have a problem at all! Ahahaha… Come on, let's cook breakfast. Haha… Haha.." Tsurara headed towards the chop board.

Kejoro pondered, _'There's something wrong for sure. Could it be?...'_ She smiled oddly.

The phone suddenly rang.

"Oh, who could it be?" Wakana wondered.

She stopped on what she was doing for a moment and exited the kitchen.

"Care to share what's bothering you Tsurara?" Kejoro asked while putting spices on the boiling water.

"There's no one bothering me Kejoro." Tsurara replied calmly, not noticing her small sudden slip.

But Kejoro noticed it, "No one? So it's-a-who?" She asked teasingly.

Tsurara's heart began to pound. "W-what are you saying? Ehehehe…"

"Hmmmm?" Kejoro eyed her suspiciously. "Is it, Rikuo-sama?"

Tsurara blushed so hard that she chopped the ingredients so fast and about 10 seconds, she's done. She was panting deeply.

"Just as I thought. Did you do something reckless than what that human girl did?" Kejoro asked her with a grin.

"T-that's not it!" She denied.

'_Can you even call it being reckless? The truth is, it was just an accident!'_ Snapped her mind.

'_You can't even call it a… confession.'_

Wakana suddenly entered the kitchen.

"Let's move faster. I already woke Rikuo up."

Tsurara sweatdropped. "M-my duty is finished! I-I'm going!" After that, she ran away from the kitchen.

"Tsurara-chan?" Wakana wondered worriedly.

Kejoro just smiled.

* * *

'_Must escape the mansion. Must escape the mansion…'_ Tsurara thought over and over again while walking in the corridors of the mansion.

Tsurara stopped on her traces upon seeing Rikuo showering Kappa with a bucket of water in the pond. She stepped back and made a robotic turn.

"Yuki-onna!" Aotabou called out as she turned. He was with Kurotabou.

"Ohayou." Kurotabou greeted her.

"O-ha-you." Tsurara greeted them as she leaned against the wall while stepping sideways and then ran away.

"She sure is weird today." Aotabou said with a questionable look.

Kurotabou only nodded as a response.

Tsurara didn't know where to go when her stomach growled.

'_I'm hungry but, I know I just can't eat in front of master. It'll be too embarrassing!' _

Somehow, Tsurara headed the dining room. There, were Kubinashi who was having a conversation with Nurarihyon who was drinking tea. The foods were already served on the dining table.

'_The foods are already served? They're fast. But I hope Kejoro and Wakana-sama don't hate me for leaving and letting them do the other works.'_ She thought guiltily. Her stomach growled once again.

Tsurara breathe deeply and went inside the dining area.

"Ohayou Kubinashi! Ohayou supreme commander!" She greeted them cheerfully but deep inside she was panicking.

"Ohayou." Kubinashi and Nurarihyon simply replied in duet.

Tsurara took some foods on the table. "I'll… I'll eat somewhere else. Ehehehe." After that, she exited the dining area.

Kubinashi's head floated towards the dining entrance eyeing Tsurara.

"Tsurara?" He wondered.

Tsurara went straightly to her room. "I'll just eat here then. Itadakimasu." She mumbled. She started to eat.

'_I hope they don't think I'm weird today.'_

* * *

"Yuki-onna acts weird today." Aotabou opened up a conversation while having breakfast with the Nura Clan, except Tsurara, in the dining area.

Rikuo paused eating.

Kejoro was secretly observing Rikuo and grinned.

"She sure is. She left the kitchen first and since then, I didn't saw her anymore. I wonder where she is. It's already breakfast." Wakana said.

"She took some food awhile ago and she said she'll just eat somewhere else Wakana-sama." Kubinashi informed her.

"Where could have she been?" Kejoro said and then eyed Rikuo.

"Rikuo-sama?"

"Y-yes?" Rikuo stiffly replied.

"Did you by any chance, talk to Tsurara today?" She asked slowly.

"No. I haven't seen her this morning." He continued to eat his breakfast.

Kejoro's grin broadens. "Do you think something happened, waka?"

Rikuo blushed and quickly lowered his head to hide his now, red cheeks. But Kejoro still noticed it.

"W-why are you asking me? I'm finished. I'll put my plate in the sink." He excused and left the dining room.

Kejoro giggled devilishly as if she had just an eureka moment.

"H-hey, Kino." Kubinashi whispered on her.

The attention was then drawn to Kejoro.

* * *

'_Seriously, where's Tsurara?'_ Rikuo pondered as he was heading towards the kitchen. He was thankful enough to eat all his breakfast so he could be able to avoid what the conversation will be leading next.

_**I love you**_

Those three simple yet meaningful words that Tsurara uttered rang inside his head. He blushed. He might not be in his human form last night but still, he and Night Rikuo are still one after all. 'Though the fact it's weird that he completely remembered what happened last night specially on Tsurara's accidental confession when before, he hardly remembers what happened the night he was in his yokai form.

'_Tsurara…'_

When Tsurara finished eating her breakfast, she went to the kitchen and decided to wash her own dish. While washing the dishes, footsteps were heard towards the kitchen. Tsurara panicked and hid under the table.

Those footsteps were no other than Rikuo's. Tsurara's heart beat hysterically the way it beats last night.

'_I-it's Rikuo-sama…'_

Rikuo put his dishes on the sink then he noticed that someone left the dishes in the middle of washing it.

'_Could it be Tsurara?'_

"Tsurara…" Rikuo uttered.

Tsurara who was still under the table was shocked upon hearing her master uttering her name. She crawled towards the exit of the kitchen. _'Must escape, must escape…'_

When she stood up and about to run, Rikuo heard screeching sound behind him and when he turned around, he saw Tsurara making her escape.

"Tsurara!" Rikuo called her up.

Tsurara stopped, gulped and then ran.

"H-hey, wait!" Rikuo ran after Tsurara.

Tsurara ran outside the mansion, away from Rikuo.

"Yuki-onna?" Natto-Kozo, who was sweeping on the ground, wondered by the sudden running-away-from-the-mansion drama of Tsurara.

Rikuo who was panting tiredly stopped in front of Natto-Kozo. "Where did Tsurara go?"

"She ran away waka. I'm not sure what diection she went." Natto-Kozo told him.

Rikou didn't respond. Instead, he ran trying to catch up with Tsurara.

"Where did she go?" He asked himself.

He went to places where Tsurara might possibly go including where she works part-time and also at the restaurant where yokais go. But still, Tsurara was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe I'll just leave her alone for awhile." He gave up and went back to the mansion.

* * *

It's getting dark when Tsurara went back to the mansion. She tiptoed on her way back to her room.

"Playing hide and seek, huh." A deep voice behind her suddenly spoke.

Tsurara's heart almost pumped out from her chest and sweatdropped.

Uh-oh…

* * *

**Wait for couple of weeks for the next chapter guys. Please be patient and review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Awkward!

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. So here's the 4****th**** chapter. Enjoy guys and please leave a review!**

* * *

_**It's getting dark when Tsurara went back to the mansion. She tiptoed on her way back to her room.**_

"_**Playing hide and seek, huh." A deep voice behind her suddenly spoke.**_

_**Tsurara's heart almost pumped out from her chest and sweatdropped.**_

* * *

"Playing hide and seek is over." Night Rikuo uttered in a low voice.

Tsurara gulped. She faked a yawn. "I-I… I am going to sleep now waka. Ahehe."

She was about to open the shoji screen when Night Rikuo moved a step forward, raised his hands towards the shoji screen and adjourned her from opening it. She was trapped between her master's arms and the shoji screen.

"I had to let you go and calm yourself down earlier." He told her, his hands still pinning to the shoji screen.

'_Calm down? But I was too busy thinking what will happen next once I get back here in the mansion! And just look at our state!'_ Shouted Tsurara's mind.

"Tsurara…". Night Rikuo called her.

Tsurara deep breathily.

"A-about what you err heard last night, i-it's just pure err… I was just… practicing my lines for our mini play on English class. Ahahaha…" Tsurara mendacity said in a trembling voice.

Night Rikuo raised a brow. "Which is?" He asked with a curiosity.

"W-which is err my character h-has certain feelings with her master. I-I'm actually practicing the confession part!"

"Hmmmm…" Rikuo uttered giving her the benefit of the doubt. "Tsurara, you know, you're not good in lying." He chuckled.

Tsurara needed to defend herself. She turned and faced her master. "I-I'M NOT!" She almost shouted.

They were both astonished. Their faces were just inches apart. They were locked with each other's eyes. Neither one of them averted their eyes. No one tried to break the awkward silence.

Before Night Rikuo could realize, his face was drawing near towards Tsurara while Tsurara leaned on the shoji screen. Their hearts beat as one until…

The shoji screen suddenly opened. Before Tsurara could fall on her back, Night Rikuo's right hand grabs her by her back while his left hand touched the ground. But because of the sudden impact, Night Rikuo accidentally kissed Tsurara— on the nose.

"Uh… uh, waka! I'm so sorry about what I did! I went to bed worrying about Tsurara and I just heard her shout. So I rushed here thinking something's happening to her." Kejoro exclaimed with a bit of a teasing tone.

Night Rikuo heard her but ignored. He parted his face and faced sideward blushing.

"S-sorry…"

Tsurara heated up crawled backward away from her master. She hid behind Kejoro and covered her mouth by the sleeves of her kimono.

Night Rikuo got up. "Uh… uhmmm… it's late. Uh, goodnight." He said, averting his eyes.

"Goodnight waka." Kejoro replied and then she closed the shoji screen.

Night Rikuo stood in front of the room for about ten seconds and he walked away.

* * *

"So, where did you end up hiding to?" Kejoro asked Tsurara.

"At the central park."

"Eh? What's got in your head and you went there?"

"I think of it for a million times that maybe, just maybe… we're not meant to be." Tsurara said.

"_Baka.._" Kejoro threw her a pillow and laid on the futon, her back facing the yuki-onna.

"Hey!" Tsurara held the pillow from her face and was about to throw it back at Kejoro. "What was that f—"

"Don't jump to conclusions Yuki-onna. I never knew you could give up like that easily. That was your chance to tell him your true feelings but what you did was giving him your lame excuses. What will you do? Keep a distance between you and waka?"

Tsurara put the pillow down to her lap, realizing what Kejoro told her.

"That human girl," Kejoro paused. "has a huge potential. What more if she'll know the fact that the yokai she has a crush on and the friend she's with since childhood is one. Before you'll ever know, it's too late. If ever your feelings towards waka replace heartbreak, at least you tried. Isn't it, Tsurara?"

Tsurara lowered her head and laid on her futon. She thought about what Kejoro had told her and then she closed her eyes drifting her to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Tsurara took a deep breath before she opened the shoji screen.

'_Okay! I need to face waka like nothing ever happened!' _Tsurara stretched her arms.

Rikuo stopped on his tracks upon seeing the yuki-onna who's currently stretching in front of him.

Tsurara turned to her left and saw her waka standing looking straightly at her.

Their eyes met but averted their eyes right away.

"Uh… uh…" Tsurara was searching for words she could utter.

"O-ohayo, Tsurara." Rikuo greeted her. He turned on his back and walked away.

'_Damn. After what happened last night made me a bit uncomfortable.'_ Rikuo thought while scratching his head. He stopped and touched his left chest, to where his heart is.

'_I told myself to act as if nothing happened but I didn't even utter any word! I was out of words once I saw him. I think my heart was coming out any moment!'_ Tsurara's mind outbursts.

"Awkward~" Kejoro sang teasingly behind Tsurara.

"K-Kejoro!"

"Gambatte to both of you." Kejoro told her.

* * *

The whole Nura clan was eating together during breakfast. Kurotabou and Aotabou are fighting over a fish. The other yokais were eating hungrily.

"Since you went out yesterday morning, I never had seen you 'til nighttime. Where did you go?" Natto-Kezo asked Tsurara.

All the Nura clan paid their attention towards the yuki-onna except for Rikuo who's trying to concentrate on his food. But his ears were so ready to listen to her excuses.

"Oh yes. Tsurara-chan. You made me so worried. What's wrong?" Wakana asked her.

"U-uh…." Tsurara doesn't know what to excuse.

"NURA-KUN!" A hyper guy's voice was heard outside.

Rikuo suddenly stood up.

"K-Kiyotsugu-kun!"

"What are those kids up to?" Aotabou wondered.

Rikuo ran towards the main door and he saw the Kyojuji Paranormal Patrol members, of course in the absence of Tsurara and Aotabou in his disguise as Kurata.

"Good morning Nura-kun." Kana greeted him.

"E-everyone!" Rikuo called them up. "Wh-what are you doing here early in the morning?"

"Did you finish doing your math homework?" Shima asked.

Rikuo's brow's met and came to a realization.

"Just as we thought." Maki said.

"We came to your house so we can all do our math homework together. It's quite hard you know." Torii said.

"B-but why does it need to be here?" Rikuo asked nervously.

"'Cause your house is big. We can do it in the dojo." Kiyotsugu suggested. "And maybe we can witness some yokai around here!"

'_Not again. It's a great thing Yura already knows about our secret.'_ Rikuo thought while eyeing Yura.

"C-come on in then." Without any further excuses Rikuo could think of, he finally let them enter the Nura mansion.

* * *

**YOUR REVIEW WILL BE MUCH APPRECIATED! THANKS IN ADVANCE!**

**Patiently wait for the next update.**


End file.
